


Valentines day with DocHero !!!

by SoyeonSoft



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also I like this so you should like it too, imagine this is in 2019 please, it's from my lore, valentines day, yo I put m/m but Jackie is nonbinary in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyeonSoft/pseuds/SoyeonSoft
Summary: That wasn't the Valentines day that Jackie planned, but Henrik didn't mind.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 2





	Valentines day with DocHero !!!

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one I'm happy  
> ((Also, Jackie is Chase's older sibling)
> 
> •please keep in mind that english isn't my 1st language and I translated all of this in Google Translator

That wasn't the Valentine's Day Jackie had planned, not really. The intention was to take Henrik to the theater to see the orchestra's classical music concert and then take him to some fancy restaurant — maybe ending the night with sex, maybe — that was all!...

...But because of their short temper, they got involved in a fight and arrived at their boyfriend's house completely wounded.

— It's pretty ugly... — Henrik sighed, getting up from the sofa with the first aid kit in hand. — You can't walk like this, you'll have to stay home and rest.

Jackie put their hands between their legs, lowering their head. The doctor left the room to store the kit, returning in seconds and sitting next to them.

— Sorry Hen... - They leaned on Schneep, placing their head on his collarbone. — I ruined the night, didn't I?

— It's okay, darling. — He kissed the green hair, stroking soon after. — You didn't ruin the night. Only your body.

— I can live with this. - The hero snorted with laugh, but their face soon became sad again. — But aren't you really upset? I mean, I could have just ignored those guys messing with my dress...

— Of course I'm not upset, do you think this is my first Valentine's Day at home? The bonus is that this time I have company. — He kissed Jackie's cheek again, he loved to kiss them. - A very stubborn company, but one that looks cute on a dress.

— Ah, stop. — Brody hid their face again in the boyfriend's neck, making him laugh.

— We can order a pizza and play some board games. — Henrik reached for his cell phone, opening Instagram to look for the open pizzerias. — I mean, I'm going to have to steal from Luis's room, but he won't notice when he comes here.

— Stealing from your own son... Ah, this one is good, Chase always orders for it. — He pointed to a profile on the phone. — Also we have to take a picture of us, it isn't every day that I wear a beautiful dress and use eyeliner to stay at home with my boyfriend.

— Hmm you're right.

After Schneep ordered — half 4 cheeses and half with pineapple — he turned on the television and put it on any channel so that time would go by faster. Well, the TV just kept making noise.

Later, while they ate pizza and talked about their daily lives, Jackie came to a conclusion while stealing the edges that Henrik didn't eat.

— Do you know why we are a great couple? — They asked, putting their hand in front of their mouth before a piece of pineapple flew out.

— I already told you to stop talking while eating in front of me! — He laughed, patting the other's hand. — But answering your question... Because I always take care of you? Or because you have an optimistic view and I have a realistic view? Or because we're learning all this dating with the right person stuff together?

— I was going to say it's because I eat the edge of the pizza and you don't eat, but that's makes sense too. — They laughed some more, this time without food in their mouth because they had already swallowed. They put their hand on top of the doctor's hand, smiling. — I love you, Henny. Really.

— I love you too, Jackie. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is bondedostae if you want to say hi!! ^^  
> I also have an ego-only tumblr called bondedosego, but I almost don't go there. But you can say hi to me there too!!


End file.
